Little Red Riding Hood, Spades Way!
by The Queen of Spades
Summary: * Oneshot * A nice fairytale didn't look out and got into Alice's hands, here are the results. This fic has a light Yaoi/Slash content, further warnings within. My first fic here. Please read and review. (1+2; 3+4; 5+2)


Disclaimer, 

Alas, I don't own Gundam Wing, I don't own Looney tunes, I wish I did, but I don't. This story has been written for entertainment purposes only, no money is being made with this. Please don't sue.

Warnings and Notes:

This is a **YAOI/SLASH** fic. Meaning: Male/Male relationships. IF you are uncomfortable with any of this turn back now!

In this story you'll find: cross-dressing & slight 1+2, 3+4 en 5+2 & most importantly: **INSANITY**.

This story is loosely based on a Looney tunes remake of Little Red Riding Hood I once saw.

Thank you's:

A large thank you to: The WildCard, for betaing this fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope to see something of you up soon!

Now, without further ado, please read on, if you dare!

===================================================================

****

Little Red Riding Hood, Spades Way.

__

AKA The wolf was a dragon, and the hero was a ………………

Duo cheerfully stepped out of he house. He was wearing his best red dress. Why? Well firstly because liked to wear a dress and secondly because it was his cousin's favourite and he was going to visit his cousin, Quatre, who was sick. In fact Quatre was sick quite often, so Duo visited him frequently. 

On his arm he held a basket, with things his mother had baked. She was sending Duo to his cousin to make sure the boy ate well.

He was about to leave when suddenly the door opened behind him.

"Don't forget your cape dear, it's rather chilly today." His mother quickly fastened the other red piece of clothing around his neck, and then pulled up the cap.

"Now be careful. And stay away from any dragons you come across." 

"Yes mother." And Duo was off. 

"And no eating your cousins treats." She shouted after him.

At the corner of the street Duo turned and now he was walking next to a rather busy road. Softly humming a cheerful tune Duo didn't notice a car had pulled up next to him and was following him slowly until he was disturbed by a loud klaxon. The noise made him jump almost three feet in the air. 

When he turned he saw a large red sports-car was standing next to him. Behind the wheel sat a young boy, just a bit older then Duo. He had black eyes, and half long black hair, which was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Hey pretty boy, want a ride?" The boy asked him, winking in the process. Duo threw his head back in annoyance and kept walking. However, the other boy kept following him, making lewd remarks while doing so. Finally Duo'd had enough of it. He stopped and glared at the boy.

"Could you please stop bothering me? I didn't ask for this you know. Here I was, minding my own business, trying to get to my poor sick cousin, but no you had to come along and bother me. Now will you please leave!" With those words Duo walked on, but the car kept following him. 

Suddenly they came at a crossing, and the stop sign turned red, forcing Wufei to bring his car to a full stop. As Duo walked on a another boy crossed the street. He had short tousled brown hair and blue eyes. He wore black spandex shorts and a green tank-top. Wufei waited very annoyed for the boy to cross the street and the light to turn green. When it finally did he wanted to drive on, but Duo had disappeared. Now what?

As if in answer to his unspoken question a sign suddenly appeared out of nowhere: Short cut to Duo's cousin, this way. Naturally Wufei immediately turned this way, and with his foot on the gas pedal broke all existing speed records in order to get to Duo's cousin before Duo arrived.

It didn't take him long to get to the small secluded cabin. Wufei hid his car behind a few bushes and quickly walked towards the door. He knocked and from the intercom came a voice:

"Who is it?" Wufei coughed to clear his voice, and answered in what he thought sounded like Duo's voice:

"It's me cousin, Duo." Seconds later the reply came:  
"You are not my cousin, I can see you on the security cam. You are Wufei, aka the dragon." 

"Yes, and you ARE going to let me in."

"I will most certainly not let you in." And with that the intercom was shut of. 

Wufei started banging on the door, but there came no reaction whatsoever. Then he tried to break the door down, but after three times throwing himself against it the door was still standing. 

He stopped when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Silently he watched as the same boy that had crossed the street, forcing him to wait, walked towards him. The boy passed him and opened the door without a problem, and disappeared into the cabin. 

Wufei was dumbstruck for a few seconds, but then he remembered what he was trying to accomplish, and once more threw himself against the door. He got lucky on his third try and stumbled into the house. Immediately he fell down a short flight of stairs, because the living room was a bit lower than the entrance. Muttering a few curses under his breath the dragon rose to his feet and set out to find Duo's cousin. 

It was quite easy, Quatre was in the bedroom. Where he was currently being examined by the new doctor. 

"What do you think it is doctor?" The pale blond asked the boy who was bend over him.

"Nothing I can't cure, and please, call me Trowa." 

"Ha ha!" Wufei decided to interrupt the examination, and immediately the doctor turned to him. Quatre started screaming, while one green eye glared at the black eyed dragon. The doctor took a protective stance in front of his patient, and soon he and the dragon were locked in combat. They almost flew around the room, as punches and kicks were exchanged and blocked. Everything settled into a nice rhythm, until suddenly a beeper went of.

"Excuse me for a moment." Trowa stopped fighting and Wufei took a step back, while Quatre stopped screaming. Trowa checked his beeper and sighed:

"Just a sec I have to make a call." He walked to the phone on the bedside table and quickly punched in the number. Seconds later the call was connected.

"Trowa here."

"….."

"Yes."

"….."

"Listen I'm with a patient right now." He said, and then two the other two boys:

"It's my sister." Both Quatre and Wufei sighed while Trowa returned to the conversation.

As Trowa was still busy talking to his sister a door suddenly opened and Wufei watched in surprise as that strange boy walked past him for the third time that day. While Quatre took a sip from the cup of tea, that was standing on the bedside table, the boy disappeared through another door.

"Yes, I'll be home for diner." And with that Trowa ended the call. Then he turned once more to the other two boys.

"Sorry about that."

"Hm, can we continue now?" as soon as Wufei had uttered those words Quatre started screaming again, while Trowa and Wufei were back to hand to hand combat. 

Soon the dragon overpowered the doctor, and threw the man into a large closet. Then he advanced on the boy on the bed. He swiftly lifted the lithe form and opened the closet again, throwing Quatre in before Trowa could get out. He was about to close the door and lock it when a loud:

"Hey!!!!!" coming from inside stopped him. Quickly he fumbled through his pockets and threw something in after them. He could just hear the:

"That's better." when he closed and locked the doors.

It was about time as well, because as soon as the door was locked there was a loud knock on the front door. Wufei quickly walked to the intercom.

"Who is it?" he asked in a high and soft voice.

"It's me Duo!." And indeed, the screen of the security cam showed the delicious figure of the boy dressed in red.

"Come in." Wufei said, once more in that high, soft voice. 

He quickly arranged the blankets so it seemed that Quatre was lying inside the bed. Then he jumped behind the door. 

That was a bad choice, because when Duo bounced into the room the door was thrown in his face. Still he recovered in time to see Duo setting down his basket and walking quietly to the bed. In a second he was behind the boy and had closed his hands over Duo's eyes.

"Oh cousin, what strong arms you have." The boy giggled slightly.

"The better to hold you with." Whispered the dragon as he planted soft kisses in Duo's neck.

"Oh cousin, was soft lips you have."

"The better to kiss you with." And with those words Duo was turned around and the dragon pressed their lips together. 

"Oh cousin," Duo started when the kiss ended, but then he opened his eyes.

"You're not my cousin, you're a, a." 

"A dragon." Wufei finished his sentence as the boy began to struggle. 

"Let me go!" Duo was trying to break out of the arms that were holding him. Wufei took a step towards the bed, then he decided that it was all to much trouble, and he settled for lifting Duo and throwing him on the bed. He quickly jumped after the boy, pinning him to the bed before he had a chance to get away. Wufei was about to steal another kiss when the door opened.

Once again Wufei watched as the strange blue eyed boy walked into the room, seemingly ignoring everybody and everything in it. Irritated the dragon got of the bed and approached the boy.

"Who the hell are you!" in response the boy turned to him and pulled a gun out of nowhere. He pulled the trigger and a needle with sedative hit Wufei, causing the dragon to loose consciousness immediately. Then the boy answered the question.

"I'm the Heero of this story." He was about to make his spectacular exit, but before he could turn however the boy was jumped by something very red.

"My HERO!" Duo screamed, closing his arms around Heero's neck and pressing a kiss on his saviours lips. Heero was taking completely by surprise, but found he enjoyed the feeling of the other boy in his arms. In fact he tightened his hold, and started kissing back passionately. The kiss would have lasted for eternity, if they didn't have to pull back for air. When they did a flushed Duo looked and whispered this time:

"My Heero!"

The End.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Some time later, when Heero and Duo were snuggling together beneath the blankets Duo asked:

"Shouldn't we've let Quatre out of the closet." Immediately a reply came from said closet as two voices shouted:

"Don't bother!"

The Real END.

===================================================================

Alice's ramblings,

"Well, this it, my first ficcie," * Eeps and hides beneath the keyboard *

"Please, let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!" 


End file.
